vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
El Dorado
|-|Base= |-|Omega= Summary Red Skydragon, El Dorado is one of the Skydragons from Puzzle and Dragons. Created after Zerclea and Arkvelza, El Dorado was made with a group of elemental Skydragons who would keep balance over the world and impart their power into it. El Dorado's gift to the world was fire and the strength in all living things. El Dorado resides within the Temple of Fire, accepting challenges from Dragon Tamers wanting to test their worth and awarding boons to those who can prove themselves. However, during Puzzle and Dragon Z he fell under control of the group known as Paradox, and was forced to fight the player character without restraint. El Dorado can become even more powerful by ultimate evolving into Omega Red Skydragon, El Dorado. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Red Skydragon, El Dorado | Omega Red Skydragon, El Dorado Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Around 500 Million Years Old Classification: Dragon Type, Dragon/Attacker Type (Omega Red Skydragon, El Dorado only), Fire Element, Fire/Water Element (Omega Red Skydragon, El Dorado only) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Perception Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities minus resistances, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Durability Negation Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to Vritra) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has existed for several hundreds of millions of years, has helped to keep the balance of the planet, and has battled generations of Dragon Tamers as a rite of passage) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Fire Orbs:' El Dorado can tap into Fire Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Fire energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Flame Breath:' An attack that does 5x fire damage to all foes *'Power of Explosion:' Passively increases all Fire Element allies Attack Potency by 2x and increases the action time of all allies by 2 seconds *'Enhanced Fire Orbs:' 20% chance for Fire Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge Base: *'Hellfire Breath:' Unleashes a powerful 60x damage attack that hits all foes, but reduces his own HP down to 1 HP in the process *'Fire Resistance - High:' Passively reduces all fire damage targeting allies by half Omega: *'Water Orbs:' El Dorado can tap into Water Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Water and Ice energy *'Skydragon Flight:' Preemptive attack that does 0.4x damage *'Breath of the Red Sky:' A rapid attack that hits 3 to 4 times, doing 0.9x to 1.2x damage *'Breath of the Blue Sky:' A rapid attack that hits 2 to 3 times, doing 0.8x to 1.2x damage *'Cold Flame:' Reduces all foes' HP by 50%, ignoring durability Key: Base | Omega Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Good Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Healers Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Durability Negation Users